Remember Me This Way
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: A ficlet about Sailor Mars's feelings at the end of the first season. Rated PG for language, and some death.


Authors note: Hello guys. Yes, I'm writing another story.I don't think you really care that much ^_^. It's a one shot fic-let that I am dedicating to Sailor Mars. She's not my favorite Senshi, but she's such a strong one. And also, to make this truly accurate, I'm watching the Deaths as I write this. It is based on the song "Remember me this way" by Jordan Hill (From the Casper movie), and I don't own this song, or Sailor Moon for that matter. So with the disclaimers said, let's get on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remember me this way"  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
~*~  
  
I had never seen so much power in my whole life. "Jupiter!" we all yelled, rushing forward. Oh god, I felt like my insides were going to be ripped apart. The grief of just seeing her laying there, her body so limp - it was too much. Usagi, next to me, was already crying.  
  
I didn't think of this mission to be so important. I just thought that we were going to go, battle some youma, and come back. God, now one of us was almost dead. I shut my eyes tightly and kept my hands in fists at my side.  
  
"You guys can do it. Teach that bitch Beryl a lesson for me, ok?" I could hear Mako telling us as her face pulled into a wince. I nodded softly and closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears that I knew would come soon.  
  
"Hold on Mako-chan," I could hear Usagi whimper and tell her. "We can't do this without you! Please, you'll be ok."  
  
"Don't say that Bunny," I heard her telling. "You guys can do this. I know it. I'll see you again someday," she whispered and then her head fell down.  
  
Oh my god. Oh my god. I felt my heart and stomach start doing flip flops as Usagi's loud cry filled the air. I looked down at the ground and kept my fists clenched, vowing revenge to the stupid Doom and Gloom girls. No body could take one of my dearest friends. I had promised myself that when Mom died. An image of her flew to my eyes, along with one of Mako and I bit back tears.  
  
Mercury started talking and I snapped my head to look up at her. The images of Mom and Mako went away, and I concentrated on Ami's voice.  
  
~*~ Every Now and Then,  
  
You Find a Special Friend,  
  
That will Never Let you Down ~*~  
  
"Hold on. They're getting ready for another attack you guys," she told us, looking at her compact computer.  
  
This was it. They were NOT going to take my best friend and get away with it. I looked over and saw Venus think the same thing. We both took a step forward in the direction, and Mercury stopped us. I looked at her shocked, but stayed put.  
  
"You guys go on. I'll distract them. Get her to Beryl Mars, Venus."  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked her.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I can do this. Don't worry about me, ok? Jupiter died for her and I'm not scared to. Just please, take her. I'll distract them for as long as I can."  
  
I don't think I ever considered Ami-chan to be very brave. I mean, she always seemed like a little sister to me. I couldn't help but look at her now in a new light. Where was the shy book worm now? What stood here in front of me looked like a warrior ready to die for the one cause that meant the most to her. I smiled to her and nodded. I turned to walk away, hoping for the best. Maybe she could take care of the other three youmas!  
  
I knew this was wishful thinking.she never really was much of a fighter. She always had the best defense moves but that was all, really. She was the brains of the operation. Usually Jupiter or I were the offensive. I didn't know too much about Venus.  
  
"But Ami-chan," Sailor Moon's voice cut through.  
  
"Please, Usagi, just go," she whispered back.  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
Mercury kind of half shrugged and smiled at her. "Don't think of it that way. We'll all be together in the end."  
  
I turned my head to watch Mercury slowly fade into the distance and I saw Venus' arm around Usagi's shoulder, leading her away.  
  
The next wave of power I felt made me jump. We all turned in the distance and saw a huge ball of lava envelop Mercury. Usagi tore away from Venus and started to run toward it, but Venus grabbed on to her again quickly.  
  
Screams pierced the air, and we all took in sharp breaths, knowing she hadn't died as quickly and painlessly as we had hoped. Then came a strange silence. One that almost reeked of death, and we all stared at the ground. Another scream filled the air, and this one wasn't of Mercury. We watched the ball of lava dissipate, and we could barely see our blue haired friend fall to the ground with her own ice castle around her.  
  
~*~ Who Understands it All  
  
Reaches out Each Time you Fall  
  
You're the Best Friend that I've Found. ~*~  
  
I felt as though my heart was ground into dust. This couldn't be. I had lost two of my sisters.  
  
Usagi's sobs shook me to the very core. She was already mourning the loss of Mercury. What we needed now was a strong leader, not some cry baby! I felt a flash of anger come over me. "Get up," I called sharply.  
  
My eyes flashed and shimmered in the light as the near tears spilled over. "She died for a reason. Let's go."  
  
"But she shouldn't have died. No one should have to die."  
  
I heard a sharp intake of breath, and saw Venus lunge for Sailor Moon. "MOVE!" she yelled, shoving her out of the way, where she had fallen in grief over Ami-chan.  
  
A wave of tentacles shot from the icy ground and I could feel my heart stopped. I watched as they wrapped around Venus' waist and raise her high into the air. "Minako-chan!"  
  
I stood stock still. This wasn't happening. This was all a nightmare. It had to be. I blinked as she yelled something at us. I'm pretty sure it was something like "Run!"  
  
Another loud scream emitted from her lips as she was dragged under the further breaking ice. Sailor Moon wasn't moving and I ran at her, grabbing her around the waist and ran with her before she fell into the pit. "Usagi- chan!" I yelled.  
  
Another scream fell through the air and the small dead organ that was my heart gave a jerk. So I guess I still had some life left. Usagi and I walked somewhat over to where the edge of the whole was and saw Venus with the three Doom and Gloom girls. Hadn't Ami even killed one?  
  
"Crescent," I heard Minako start, and then she raised her finger to her forehead before moving it over to the forehead of an injured youma. "Beam!"  
  
The explosion was huge and knocked Usagi and I off our feet.  
  
We ran as fast as we could, and only stopped when we felt her presence leave us. We turned to see another looming ice castle and the little bit of heart I had left froze. Oh gods. "Minako," I whispered softly, wanting to raise a hand to the beautiful blonde, but instead turned to Usagi, who was crying out in pain yet again.  
  
~*~ I Know you can't Stay  
  
But a Part of you will Never Ever Go Away  
  
You're Heart will Stay ~*~  
  
"Sailor Moon," I started, turned away from her.  
  
"Nani?" she asks, sobs filling her voice.  
  
"Just go. You can find Beryl on your own."  
  
"NANI?! Are you crazy?"  
  
"No. It's your destiny. Just go, and I'll take care of these last two demons."  
  
"Hello?! This isn't alright. You're coming with me."  
  
We both looked up at the same time. The youmas were back. Venus had taken out the wounded one.  
  
I stepped forward. It was time.  
  
"Stop," I heard Usagi call behind me. She reached forward and grabbed my shoulders. I stopped and looked at her. I then turned and concentrated on the Youma that were floating; waiting for me. "Please don't leave me. I can't lose another one. Please. Mars. Come on. Listen to me. I don't want you to go." Sobs racked her body and she rested her forehead against my chest. "You can't die."  
  
"If I die, it'll be my destiny," I started, continuing to stare ahead. I was slowly readying myself for the battle ahead of me. I needed to avenge my sisters, and if death came, I would be ready for it. I finally turned towards her and smiled down. I raised a hand to hold the one holding my shoulder and I continued. "Fighting Beryl is your destiny. You need to save Mamo-chan." At this she looked up at me and we both smiled, sharing a final moment together. I knew that my end was coming, but I would sure as hell fight.  
  
I saw the worry creep into her eyes, and I think she sensed I knew that my death was near. I had to think of a way for her not to worry. A laugh left my lips and I made a joke. "I mean, if you don't protect Mamo-chan, then he'll marry that ugly Beryl, and where will that get the future?" I laughed and hopped away from her, flashing a V with my fingers over my shoulder. "We'll see each other again. Don't worry!"  
  
~*~ I'll Make a Wish for You  
  
And Hope it will Come True ~*~  
  
I ran forward, and stood my ground. The evil Youma bitches saw I was ready. They moved in for the attack, just as I started my own. "Fire..." I was about to finish it when suddenly they dived into the ice around me. Oh gods. Here it comes. I wanted to die fighting. I wanted to yell for Sailor Moon to run. But everything froze. I couldn't move. The ground underneath me shook and I suddenly felt myself falling through the air.  
  
A deep blackness surrounded me, as the ice caved in. I felt like I was suffocating. I could barely move, barely feel. I closed my eyes and searched for Sailor Moon's feeling. I could barely sense her heart. It was almost as frozen as mine seemed in near death. I heard the ice break somewhere, and a youma laughed. But the laugh seemed far away. There was no reaction of Usagi's part. Oh gods - the youma was going to kill her.  
  
~*~ That Life will Just Be Kind  
  
To Such a Gentle Mind ~*~  
  
I summoned the energy I knew I had, and ignored the searing pain in my legs from the crushing ice. "Fire Soul!" I shouted, shooting a column of flame out of the ice mountain. I heard a youma scream in pain, and a smile of satisfaction at knowing I had saved my friend crossed my features.  
  
That smile was soon wiped away as I heard the remaining youma's chilled voice. "How dare you. You don't know how deep of a grave you just dug yourself."  
  
Tentacles that I hadn't known were wrapped around my waist tightened themselves. I tried not to scream. I didn't want to give that filthy youma the satisfaction, but the pain was so intense. I needed a way to let it out. So I screamed.  
  
I didn't realize it till a few moments after, but the power she was using became so intense that it broke the ice mountain around us. Soon it was just a pile of rubble. I remember thinking about how the other girls all had their nice castles, and I was glad they were dead. They wouldn't have to watch their leader die. I looked over to Usagi and her blank eyes as the pain slowly subsided. I was lifted by the same tentacles and laid down on some ice.  
  
"Your friend's definitely a screamer," the youma commented before laying me down, and I saw some emotion come back into Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Rei-chan!" she murmured, taking a step forward.  
  
"Too bad she's not alive to see you die though," the youma continued, bringing her tentacles away from my body, sure enough to attack Usagi with them. I raised a hand to grip her tentacles.  
  
"Nani?" the youma asked in a horrified voice, as she looked down, definitely not expecting me to still be breathing after the power and pain she put into me.  
  
"You will not touch her," I told her, my voice deadly calm. "Fire," I started. A completely horrified look came over her face, and my grip on her tentacles tightened as she tried to tug them away. I closed my eyes and let all my energy into the last attack. "SOUL!"  
  
Flame erupted from my fingertips and a huge tunnel of fire shot faster at her than I had ever seen my attack move. I was amazed at the fierceness of the power of Mars I could feel flowing through my veins as I concentrated all of my energy to kill the one that had brought death to my sisters. Never again would she harm another.  
  
Now if I thought Jupiter's power blast was huge, she had nothing on what I thought of my own. As it finally settled down I looked up and saw the huge ice castle looming over me and I smiled faintly. My time had come. I looked back to my friend, my Usagi.  
  
"Are you ok, Usagi-sama?" I asked her, smiling softly. "I'm so glad. I wish you the best of luck, my sister," I told her. I felt a cold rush into me and I felt my smile grow as I felt a warm inviting light was over the rest of my body. I heard the laughs of my other sisters, and looked back to Usagi, who stood there shaking. She could do it. She had the power. I knew it.  
  
~*~ If You Lose Your Way  
  
Think Back on Yesterday  
  
Remember Me This Way ~*~  
  
Authors note: Now, I don't know exactly all of the translations.and most of these I made up as I didn't have any clue.but with the little Japanese I do speak I know some of them are legit..so Yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I really enjoyed writing this. Wow. It really touched me. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ 


End file.
